The Votes are in, and the Winner is
by Genzetsu
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto learn what the fans want. Do they want SasuSaku, or SasuNaru? Rated M just in case for the language.


Naruto grumbled as he place his feet on the small table and leaned back in his chair

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Naruto grumbled as he place his feet on the small table and leaned back in his chair. He thought it was way too early to be at work, but he knew that he should keep his opinions to himself if he wanted to keep his position on the show. The blonde sighed softly as he leaned further back in his seat.

For some reason he was early today, so his two partners had not arrived yet. Kishimoto-san had called Sakura, Sasuke, and him in to reveal the results from some fan poll. He wondered what was so damn important about this poll that required him to get here so freaking early. Was it a poll that would decide something important that will happen in the story, or was it Kishimoto's way of further torturing Naruto, who knows?

Just as he was starting to get irritated, he heard the door to the studio open. He glanced over at the entrance to see a pink haired girl dressed in a black skirt and a dark red v-neck. When the girl's pure green eyes landed on the blonde, she smirked lightly, "Holy shit, I'm fucking amazed, you actually beat me here."

"Yeah, I know, shocking isn't it? Hey can I ask you something?"

With a quiet sight, "If you must."

"How the hell can you get up this early everyday and not be even be the slightest bit tired?" inquired the blonde.

"Well, there is an easy answer for that, I actually go to sleep. Unlike you, I don't stay up all night and look at porn."

"Hey, don't be a fucking hypocrite Sakura! I'm not the one who spends their time reading SasuSaku hentai doujins instead of going out and having a life," yelled Naruto.

Sakura smirked evilly, "Oh, I'm the hypocrite. You right, you're not the one reading the SasuSaku doujins, you're reading the SasuNaru ones."

His cheeks turned a slight red as he glared at her, "I do not! I might be gay, but it doesn't mean I like that black haired teme!"

She chuckled slightly, "Oh, if you don't like him, why can't you take your eyes off of him when he's around, plus the fucking hard on you get is also proof."

His blush darkened as he yelled, "I do not get a fucking hard on when he's around!"

"Oh, my sweet blonde baka, your mouth lies, but something else always tells the truth."

Naruto glared at her and was about to tell her to do an impossible form of masturbation when they heard a loud noise that resembled 20,000 teenaged girls screaming someone's name all at once. Both Sakura and Naruto said at the same time, "Sasuke's here."

After about an hour of constant screaming, the raven burst through the door and slammed it behind him. He let out a heavy breath as he grumbled, "Damn fan girls." He sighed as he moved towards his partners. He glanced at the pink haired girl who was smiling at him, then at the blonde who's face as turned, but he could easily tell that those beautiful light blue eyes of his were staring at him. He mentally smirked, he knew he had chosen well this morning when he had decided to war a tight dark blue t-shirt that barely stretched over his abs and chest, but somehow still fit perfectly and a pair of faded black jeans that helped show off another part of his anatomy.

Sasuke gave the blonde a seductive grin as he sat down in the chair next to him. Naruto's blush returned and he tried his hardest to look away. Once all three of them were present, they heard a crackling noise come from a small speaker that was dangling form the ceiling. All three looked up at the speaker and said all at once, "What the hell?"

The crackling noise was quickly replaced by a man's voice, "Finally, you three have arrived."

All three answered back, "Kishimoto-san"

The voice replied, "Yes, yes, it's me. Now I know that you are wondering, especially Naruto, why I have called you three in."

Naruto replied, "We already know why you called us in. It's to tell us the results of some stupid fan poll.

"Wow, you actually listened to me, I'm a little surprised. Well, anyway, like Naruto said, I have called you three in to reveal the results of a certain fan poll. The fan poll was asking the fans who their favorite pairings were."

"After a month, the poll was closed and the results have been counted and are finally ready. The votes came down to two pairings, one was Sasuke and Sakura," A small smile grew across the pink haired girl's face and Sasuke quietly made a gagging noise, "and the other is Sasuke and Naruto."

Sasuke looked over at the blonde then grinned slightly before he spoke, "So, which pairing won Kishimoto-san?"

There was a long silence before Kishimoto replied, "SasuNaru had 30,236 votes and SasuSaku had 29,167, so SasuNaru won by 1069 votes." Sakura's jaw dropped and she fell to her knees and yelled, "Why must you torture me God, why?!"

The raven smiled wildly as he turned to the blonde and grabbed his shirt and started to walk away, dragging Naruto with him and saying, "Well, I guess we should go practice so we can give the fans what they want."

Naruto blushed and shouted, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this!"

"No, you don't." replied the raven emotionlessly.


End file.
